


like genuine voodoo hits me

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You love me? Like, love me, love me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	like genuine voodoo hits me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on comment fic that was filled before I could post this at the comm, "don't hate me for this, when there's so many other things to hate me for" - I kinda mangled the quote in here a little bit.

"You... love... me?"

Myka rolls the words around slowly in her mouth as if she's trying them out, seeing how they fit, how they sound. If the look on her face is anything to go by - wide eyes, pursed lips, furrowed brow - they may not be to her liking. 

Pete sighs as he runs a hand over his face, wishing he could turn back time somehow. "Yes," he tells her finally, knowing that there's no point denying it. "I do."

"Like, love, love me. Romantic love me?" 

Myka's still having trouble with the concept and all Pete can do is sigh, "Yes."

"Since when?" Myka's voice is rising in pitch, never a good sign and Pete feels himself getting exasperated - ok, he knew she wasn't going to return his feelings but this mixture of shock and disgust is going a bit far. 

"Since always, ok? I can't remember not..." He shakes his head. "And I didn't want to ruin what we had, so I never said..." Taking a deep breath, he voices his greatest fear. "Don't hate me for this, ok, Mykes? Not when there's so many other things to hate me for..."

He's going for the humour, like he always does and Myka looks down and laughs softly. When she looks back up at him though, her eyes are shimmering with tears. Something painful twinges in Pete's chest, because he can't stand to see her cry. "I don't hate you, Pete," she tells him quietly. "I love you too."

Pete blinks. Of all the things he was expecting to hear, that was not one of them. "You...what now?"

Myka giggles, music to his ears. "I love you too, Pete," she says again. "Not for quite as long... but I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"You love, love me? As in, romantic love, love me?" 

Now it's Pete's turn to struggle with the concept and Myka grins, walks to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Shut up and kiss me, Lattimer," she orders and what can he do but comply.


End file.
